Señor Smexy and Rosita the Vixen
by bloodyrosethorns
Summary: One day, a user on named shadowyfire had a Clamperl. She was also pretty bored, and when she found out she had a Deepseascale, well, she arranged with another user named SweetRiver99 to evolve him. Did I mention that when a Clamperl evolves with a Deepseascale, it turns into a Gorebyss, a beautifully feminine pink fish? *crackish*
1. Summary

One day, a user on pokefarm . org named shadowyfire had a Clamperl. She was also pretty bored, and when she found out she had a Deepseascale, well, she arranged with another user named SweetRiver99 to evolve him. Did I mention that when a Clamperl evolves with a Deepseascale, it turns into a Gorebyss, a beautifully feminine pink fish? No? Well, now I did. So the male Clamperl evolved into a Gorebyss - but not just any Gorebyss, no, but one who named himself Señor Smexy!

Sometime later, shadowyfire had adopted a female Clamperl from the Shelter. She was an odd one, shying away from Señor Smexy every other while. Her name was Rosita the Vixen. She was given a Deepseatooth for her evolution, making her into a Huntail. And again, I forget to tell you all what a Huntail was; a Huntail is a blue and yellow fish with very masculine qualities. Now don't get me wrong, she enjoys being a Huntail, but now, this is where our little story unfolds~

{Later on, a Milotic (logan) and a Feebas (Yuki) were added into the mix, followed by a Floatzel. Feebas was shadowyfire's Pokémon way before any of the others, and Milotic was a gift. Floatzel was hatched from an egg as a Buizel and eventually evolves due to over-exposure of pie. Milotic: evolved form of Feebas, it is said to be one of the most beautiful fish in and out of water. It has a pale cream body with blue and pink scales, making one wonder whether or not said fish is a male or female. Feebas, on the other hand, is described as an old, dirty, ugly sponge-like fish whose main purpose is unknown, since nobody really likes them (except shadowyfire, apparently, but if Yuki wants to evolve, well…). They evolve once their beauty meter hits the roof and flows into the sky, ironically enough. As for Floatzel, think of an orange weasel with an excess amount of fur around the neck area, some blue flippers attached to its arms, a cream-colored belly and an orange fin on top of its head.}


	2. SS: Description One

**_Señor Smexy: Description One_**

I've been "cursed" to be forever pink.

What shadowyfire forgot was that I was now a lady killer,

But not just _any_ lady killer, no.

I was also mischievous enough to fool the male Huntails

For the heck of it~

XD

So much fun!


	3. RtV: Description One

**_Rosita the Vixen: Description One_**

U-um. Well, I'mreallyg-gratefultoshadowyfirefortheevolution!

...I-It's just that, S- Señor Smexy k-keeps eyeing me as if I'm the only one around,

And shadowyfire tells me he's mine and I-I his *blushes*,

B-but then he turns around to tease some o-ther Huntail or Gorebyss!

Males!

:\

/if only.../

I j-just wish he'd s-stop right now so he and I- *mumbles*

O.O! S-sorry!

U-um.. Itrulyamgrateful, though!


	4. SS: Description Two

**_Señor Smexy: Description Two_**

I was strollin' along one day,

Being Smexy and teasing random Huntails an' Gorebyss as usual,

When I saw this one Huntail always hiding from me

Whenever I was around.

Naturally I got curious;

I mean, why wouldn't I? I'm awesome~

But I followed him around 'til I cornered 'im.

I got in real close, 'cause that's what I normally do when I'm about to trick

Those poor fools, when I noticed,

 _He_ was a _she_!

I was so terrified of her face, I swam off!

/I was later told that she'd fainted from being so close to me~/


	5. RtV: Description Two

**_Rosita the Vixen: Description Two_**

I-I...

Y-You see, it wasn't my fault!

He was the one who wouldn't let me l-leave!

*blushes and mumbles incoherently*

(It'snotl-likeI-Iknewhewasgonnafollowmeora-anything, he just did..)

Anyw-way, I guess I should explain.

For some reason, every time I end up going someplace, I see Señor Smexy surrounding himself with the l-locals.

 _I-I didn't st-alk him, I swear!_

I left every time I noticed him...

H-He just ended up chasing me down this time and I-!

/

Hewasso _close_ tome!

So I blacked out!

/I just wanna hidein my caveandn-never come out!/


	6. SS: Description Three

**_Señor Smexy: Description Three_**

It's been a while since I've seen what's-'er-face.

Pro'lly hiding from my fan boys and fan girls~

Never got 'er name,

But it's pro'lly something like Lola or Danny,

'Cause, you know, she looks like a guy!

Eh, if I see 'er, I see 'er.

(...Though now that I think about it,

She'd make the other Huntail jealous...)

*starts to have an "evil" thought, something to do with children and food and a mate*

O.o'!

*pushes thought away to think of fan-fish*


	7. RtV: Description Three

**_Rosita the Vixen: Description Three_**

W-Well, I never got to hide in my c-cave.

Instead, I went out with my friend logan, the Milotic.

 _He's so pretty!_

He still thinks of himself as a Feebas,

Says he's u-ugly.

...He knows of Señor Smexy.

Says that h-he flirted with him once, mistaking him as a goddess. v.v;;

...M-maybe I should s-see him..?

Just to make sure he didn't do anything!

/

*mumbles*

(hewouldn'twannabewithmeanyways,alwaysgoingafterguysandmessingwiththeGorebyssaroundhim.)


	8. l: Description One

**_logan: Description One_**

Just spent the last couple of days with Rosita the Vixen.

She seems to be flustered about this new guy, Señor Smexy.

...

Why can't _I_ look that beautiful!

If only I weren't born a Feebas!

But now I'm a Milotic, so-...

shadowyfire says Feebas're adorable; says nothing about Milotics,

Because we hear enough about our beauty anyway, she says.

Doesn't mean I still don't wish to be re-assured!

What happens when I'm _old_!

I'll be a _cripple_!

D;;


	9. SS: Description Four

**_Señor Smexy: Description Four_**

*dancing to Dance Mix from Pokémon episode "Lights, Camera, Quacktion!"*

*not even wondering where the music's coming from*

Anyway, I stopped for a bite tah eat at logan's place;

Nice dude.

If he weren't afraid o' 'imself, he might even be as Smexy as moi!

Makes me wonder why Miss Huntail's hanging around _'im_ and _not_

Fawning over _me_...

Hmm...

(She did faint though. And I hear she's never touched a pie...)

*nods decisively*

I should throw an apple at 'er.

:3

(His face later: O/o

And his thoughts: .Touch! )


	10. l: Description Two

**_logan: Description Two_**

Rosita came over today.

She spent the day helping me clean out my home.

Well, at least until Señor Smexy came over

-/-

I'll never live that day down...

How was I supposed to know he _wasn't_ a girl!

I mean, he w-was messing with a group of thugs,

 _All guys_ ,

And those thugs were trying to _wrap themselves around him!_

/

*clears throat*

A-Anyways,

He came over, saw her, and threw an _apple_ at my friend.

Then he got a pie _out of nowhere_ and _forced_ her to eat a slice!

All while watching her closely.

Like, right in her face.

=.=

v.v;;


	11. RtV: Description Four

**_Rosita the Vixen: Description Four_**

logan's my friend.

So when he asked me come over to help him set up for an impromptu date with a Feebas named Yuki, well,

:DD ~

Sometime later, S- Señor Smexy came over.

I d-didn't think they knew each other t-that well...

After a while, Señor Smexy asked me a strange question.

It w-was:

"So, 'ave you ever eaten pie?"

" O/O N-no... W-why do you ask..?"

Instead of answering back, he threw an apple at me!

It hit my face!

To make up for it, h-he gave me a thing of some pie.

I-it was _sooooo_ good!

*never noticed Señor Smexy was staring at 'er as she moaned at the food's taste*


	12. l: Description Three

**_logan: Description Three_**

A week after the apple incident, Rosita decided to follow Señor Smexy around

To figure out where to get some more pie.

She invited me on _Operation: Get 'Em to Talk_ (or _G.E.T._ )

It failed.

 _Horribly_.

Only because I didn't know she just wanted more pie

And he wouldn't give it to 'er.

Then, came the fans...

*shivers*

One second I was right next to Rosita,

And the next,

 _Señor Smexy threw me into a pile of 'is fans!_

I was dazed for some time, and next thing I know,

I get up to find Rosita sitting on me with Señor Smexy wiping 'er down.

And they were staring at each other for a while.

Until I toppled 'em over to get back up.

T-T;


	13. RtV: Description Five

**_Rosita the Vixen: Description Five_**

 _Yesterdaysomethingh-horriblehappene_ d!

A-allIwantedwastoknowwherehegotthepie,

 _B-but he wouldn't tell me!_

Kept saying it was "an awesome secret only his smexy brain can handle."

So logan was trying to geh-get him to talk.

He failed;

Señor Smexy just kept riling him up instead!

Thenheledus _tohishome_.

O/O

He specifically in-vited me in.

*throat dries up*

Inside-Inside was a giant, magnificent _Pie_ ~

It had apples, Pechas, _Bluks_ , and even some Weaper berries baked in it!

And then- _I was covered in it!_

Señor Smexy- he was trying to figure out if it was meant for him,

Or if his fans somehow knew he wasn't going to be around them.

O-or something!

After, w-when he helped clean me off,

I noticed he had this serious look.

/

(H-helookedb-betterthanusual,b-butnotthes-same.)


	14. SS: Description Five

**_Señor Smexy: Description Five_**

I got Miss Huntail an' logan to stop by my place.

The fans've been getting antsy;

Pro'lly think I'm gonna settle for logan or something!

No!

Bad fan girls!

No yaoi for you!

….

So Miss Huntail (..I _really_ gotta get 'er name soon or something..),

She was bein' annoying, asking about thePie,

But only _I_ know the almighty secret~

I **created** them! :3

The fans jus' somehow picked it up an' 'ave messed up one too many times.

logan also epically fails at convincin' me to talk.

He knows I only do it when I wanna~

So!

At my place.

I've been working on this one Pie an' I figured,

Since Missy enjoyed the last one so much,

I should jus' get 'er to try it.

Well,

She did.

Sorta.

Seems the fans felt like being evil today.

They snuck into my place, an' when they saw Missy, dumped my creation on 'er.

++ =.=

Instead o' following my fans, I threw logan into 'em, knocked 'em out, an' cleaned up Missy.

(YES! That's 'er name until I remember to ask for it!)

Oddly enough, I was more pissed at that moment than I had ever been,

And it's not 'cause o' my Pie.

There's jus' something about 'er...


	15. YtF: Description One

**_Yuki the Feebas: Description One_**

Hi! My name's Yuki~

One day, I hope to become logan's mate!

O.O!

 _I-I mean_ , I'ma be a Milotic,

So long as shadowyfire's not too lazy~

n.n;

A-Anyway, moving on!

I like food.

That's how I met logan.

He was on an errand from a friend of his,

A Huntail who's chasing after a Gorebyss (pretty common if you ask me).

The odd thing's that "Rosita" is his only friend.

Weird 'cause he's soo~o majestic~~*~!

It's Señor Smexy's fault...

But logan was getting a bundle of these things called "grapes".

They look _exactly_ like Bluk berries, but they  don't turn your mouth purple or black!

I helped him (taking a few here and there).

An' that's about it until a week later,

But I'll talk later.

Time to eat~! :3


	16. l: Description Four

**_logan: Description Four_**

I think Yuki and I are hitting it off~!

^^ *dances a little jig*

I'm not sure if she likes me because of me, or because I'm a Milotic, though...

Should I ask..?

Or do I wait?

...

 _"ROSITA!"_


	17. RtV: Description Six

**_Rosita the Vixen: Description Six_**

H-heasked _formyName_!

I- k-kinda forgot when he asked me.

I splurted out "LOGAN!".

(logan was hanging around Yuki the Feebas; _they're going to be mates soon, Ijustknowit!)_

Anyways- *nervous giggle* Señor Smexy face-faulted onto a pile of Surskit.

He screamed so loud, I'm surprised his fans didn't come running t-to attack me!

It scared the Surskit off of him, b-but then he looked at me.

=.= "This never 'appened. If I find out'chu told anyone, I'll bind you to a rock, tie it to a rocket an' send you where _no one_ , not even the Legendaries, can find you."

Oo "I-it never ha-ahppened."

"…Good!" ^o^

An' then he nuzzled against me!

 _Jsfklghukaehlgisdbfli!_

My face: O/O

 _Why_ , Señor Smexy?! **Why**?!

/


	18. SS: Description Six

**_Señor Smexy: Description Six_**

Attempt one tah get Missy's name failed.

Horribly...

*shivers*

D *n Surskit. Lil' bloodsuckers, they are.

Last time I 'elped one out,

'Twas to find a Masquerain hidin' beneath a pile o' moss.

Why in Arceus' name was it under moss?

To trip me, o' course!

Lil' things were crawling up all over me, sucking the smexiness out!

When I woke up, _all my berries were gone, too!_

D;;

*shakes head roughly*

Missy's a bit airheaded, methinks, bu' in a cute way...

. . ...No one 'eard that.

(I'ma ask 'er again soon.)

*thinking of how smooth Rosita's scales were compared to her appearance an' various male Huntail*


	19. YtF: Description Two

**_Yuki: Description Two_**

Nope.

shadowyfire's still being lazy.

She keeps saying she'll be getting the drinks soon,

Bu' her classes keep distracting her;

Not only that, she's gone cuckoo trying to afford sugar to consume.

So as a result, I can't marry logan D;;

.

Don't tell 'im I said that.

He'll have a nosebleed.

Then crash into a rock and forget I ever said anything.

Trust me.

It already happened once...

shadowyfire won't give me any of 'er sweets, either!

Food-stealer..


	20. l: Description Five

**_logan: Description Five_**

So I've been stuck at the PokeCenter for a while.

I don't even remember how I got here,

But Yuki and Rosita visited every day;

Rosita dragged along Señor Smexy a few times, too.

Rosita and Señor Smexy've been hanging out more lately.

Smexy's afraid that 'is fans'll do something to Rosita

If he leaves 'er alone,

So he stays at her place and vice versa every other while.

I _know_ 'cause Señor Smexy _told_ me,

So Rosita's been flustered whenever I mention something.

Ah!

Umm...

I can't help but think that something happened between me and Yuki.

My head starts to throb ( _ow_...),

But then she kisses it better.

/


	21. SS: Description Seven

**_Señor Smexy: Description Seven_**

So I got myself into some trouble.

See, I haven't been spending enough time with my fans 'cause they were

Threatenin' Missy.

Bu' since I was protecting 'er (an' staying at 'er place an' whatnot),

They were plannin' on threatenin' 'er even more!

They even chased me down a few times demanding that I

Spend the night at one o' _their_ places!

Being Smexy, I couldn't outright say "No",

But I didn't wanna say "Yes", either.

Missy was more interesting.

An' I never got 'er name 'cause I keep 'aving to dodge random

Cupid's arrows they learned how to fire.

Ugh.

Shoot me now...

*dodges arrow*

/NOT LIKE THAT!/

*hears giggling behind 'im; he turns stock-still and sloowly turns*

OAO!

(A giant mob of various water-type pokemon, male and female, are standing there, leering at him.)

'E-'Ello..?

(A Floatzel, one he recognizes from a while back, before he met logan, is at the front.)

"Mine."

...

Swim away. Swim AWAY!

*flees to PokeCenter*


	22. RtV: Description Seven

**_Rosita the Vixen: Description Seven_**

logan's at the Center.

Yuki to-ld me why,

And I was all: "Y-you didn't!"

And she just nodded, smirked a little, and then face-faulted.

Said it was kinda em-barrassing when he no longer r-remembered,

Especially when a local Lanturn started fl-flirted with logan at the Center.

logan "a-ccidentally" slapped the Lanturn with 'is tail for insulting her.

Then she said they were going to be happily married soon.

Yuki just stared at me after that.

O-o;

Umm.

It was awkward after that.

Until S- Señor Smexy rammed into me from behind.

He took one look at us, grabbed onto me,

And started _swimmingtowardsacloset_!

I though-t we were going to crash,

B-but he stopped jus' in time!

And instead of hiding inside it,

He kept us behind the door.

Next thing I hear from Yuki:

"ROSITA! HELP! CRAZY FISHES ARE KILLING MY COOKIES!"

Señor Smexy's fans trampled over the poor cookies!

D;

Yuki was angry, so she did something and his fans were sent to the hospital!

I-I'm not getting her an-gry...

/ ".. Señor, wouldyoup-pleaseputmedown?"


	23. Ending

What happened off-screen seeing as shadowyfire eventually got tired of having to update the descriptions:

Rosita and Smexy have found out they had plenty in common,

Smexy continues to fail in finding out Rosita's name,

Rosita learned how to bake pie and

There was an incident where she actually licked some pie off of Smexy's face;

Things like that.

It goes under the list that logan implies.

logan and Yuki have gone out on a few dates,

Each one ending with Yuki being insulted by some random female or male

And logan showing off his love for her,

Making her nosebleed and stuff her face with food

So she won't jump 'im.

So yeh. J

shadowyfire gets off her sugar high, makes the drinks to evolve Yuki, but Señor Smexy trips over them whilst fleeing his fish-fans, dragging Rosita with him and marrying each other in a closet with Floatzel as witness, causing Yuki to chase Señor in her anger and falling into a vat of Dry Drink. Once Yuki the Feebas is Yuki the Milotic, logan goes into an existential crisis followed by anxiety over Yuki leaving him for Floatzel, who only has eyes for Smexy (as Rosita learns to get slightly aggressive towards the fish-fans for stealing her Pie).

Everything else is up for debate.


End file.
